greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
William Daniels
William Daniels played Craig Thomas in the eighth and ninth season of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Blades of Glory'' (2007) *''The Benchwarmers'' (2006) *''Crazy Love'' (2003) *''The Lottery'' (1996) *''Magic Kid II'' (1994) *''Back to the Streets of San Francisco'' (1992) *''Knight Rider 2000'' (1991) *''On Thin Ice: The Tai Babilonia Story'' (1990) *''Life in Desire'' (1990) *''Howard Beach: Making a Case for Murder'' (1989) *''Her Alibi'' (1989) *''The Little Match Girl'' (1987) *''Blind Date'' (1987) *''Laugh Busters'' (1984) *''Drop-Out Father'' (1982) *''Rooster'' (1982) *''Rehearsal for Murder'' (1982) *''Reds'' (1981) *''The Million Dollar Face'' (1981) *''All Night Long'' (1981) *''Father Damien: The Leper Priest'' (1980) *''The Blue Lagoon'' (1980) *''City in Fear'' (1980) *''The Chinese Typewriter'' (1979) *''Sunburn'' (1979) *''Heaven on Earth'' (1979) *''Bleacher Bums'' (1979) *''The Rebels'' (1979) *''Sergeant Matlovich vs. the U.S. Air Force'' (1978) *''Big Bob Johnson and His Fantastic Speed Circus'' (1978) *''The Bastard'' (1978) *''The One and Only'' (1978) *''The Court-Martial of George Armstrong Custer'' (1977) *''Killer on Board'' (1977) *''Oh, God!'' (1977) *''Instant Family'' (1977) *''Black Sunday'' (1977) *''That Was the Year That Was - 1976'' (1976) *''Francis Gary Powers: The True Story of the U-2 Spy Incident'' (1976) *''One of Our Own'' (1975) *''Sarah T. - Portrait of a Teenage Alcoholic'' (1975) *''The Parallax View'' (1974) *''A Case of Rape'' (1974) *''The Fabulous Doctor Fable'' (1973) *''Murdock's Gang'' (1973) *''1776'' (1972) *''Marlowe'' (1969) *''The Graduate'' (1967) *''The President's Analyst'' (1967) *''Two for the Road'' (1967) *''A Thousand Clowns'' (1965) *''Ladybug Ladybug'' (1963) Television *''Girl Meets World'' (2014-2017) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2012) *''Paulilu Mixtape'' (2012) *''Boston Legal'' (2008) *''The Closer'' (2006) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2005) *''Kim Possible'' (2004) *''The King of Queens'' (2004) *''The Simpsons'' (1998-2004) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) *''Lost at Home'' (2003) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1996-2003) *''Scrubs'' (2002) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (2000) *''Boy Meets World'' (1993-2000) *''Maybe This Time'' (1996) *''Nurses'' (1993) *''The General Motors Playwrights Theater'' (1991) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1982-1988) *''Faerie Tale Theatre'' (1986) *''Knight Rider'' (1982-1986) *''Hart to Hart'' (1982) *''Private Benjamin'' (1981) *''Trapper John, M.D.'' (1981) *''Freebie and the Bean'' (1980-1981) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1976-1980) *''Galactica 1980'' (1980) *''The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo'' (1980) *''B.A.D. Cats'' (1980) *''Blind Ambition (mini-series)'' (1979) *''Greatest Heroes of the Bible'' (1978) *''Grandpa Goes to Washington'' (1978) *''Family'' (1978) *''Soap'' (1978) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1977) *''The Nancy Walker Show'' (1976-1977) *''The Rockford Files'' (1976) *''McMillan & Wife'' (1976) *''The Adams Chronicles (mini-series)'' (1976) *''McCloud'' (1973-1976) *''The Bob Newhart Show'' (1975) *''Medical Story'' (1975) *''Barbary Coast'' (1975) *''Insight'' (1975) *''Kolchak: The Night Stalker'' (1974) *''Toma'' (1974) *''Ironside'' (1973) *''Love, American Style'' (1973) *''Cannon'' (1972) *''My Friend Tony'' (1969) *''Judd for the Defense'' (1969) *''The Ghost & Mrs. Muir'' (1968) *''The Good Guys'' (1968) *''Captain Nice'' (1967) *''T.H.E. Cat'' (1966) *''For the People'' (1965) *''The Doctors and the Nurses'' (1963-1965) *''The Defenders'' (1962-1964) *''East Side/West Side'' (1963) *''Naked City'' (1961-1962) *''Armstrong Circle Theatre'' (1956-1961) *''Brenner'' (1959) *''Robert Montgomery Presents'' (1956) *''Justice'' (1955) Notes and Trivia *He is married to Bonnie Bartlett, who played Rosemary Bullard in season five of Grey's Anatomy. External Links * * Category:Actors